L96A1
The L96A1 is a bolt-action sniper rifle created by the British company Accuracy International and fielded by British and German forces. The L96A1 is British designation of the standard AW rifle. The AW rifle has derivatives which can fire the 7.62x51mm NATO, .300 Winchester Magnum and .338 Lapua cartridges. In the Battlefield series, it fires the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It is featured in[[ Battlefield Play4Free| Battlefield Play4Free]], Battlefield 2, and Battlefield 3. Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Euro Force The L96A1 is the default sniper rifle for the European Union. Its spread values are identical to, with the exception of the M24, rifles of the same class, with a zoomed spread of 0.05 and spread increase of 3.5 per round. It is most similar to the M24, whose rate of fire, damage, and magazine size are identical to the L96A1's. Both rifles are always capable of killing in two direct hits, at a maximum, with a minimum of one headshot for an instant kill. Gallery L96A1 BF2.jpg|The L96A1 in Battlefield 2 L96A1 S BF2.jpg|The L96A1's scope USMC Sniper L96A1.png|The L96A1 euro_l96a1_a.gif|3D render of the L96. BF2 L96A1 2D.png|Side view of the L96A1. L96A1 Unlock Icon.jpg|The L96A1 unlock icon. Battlefield Play4Free This L96A1 is a purchasable weapon in Battlefield Play4Free. It features large magazine, medium damage, fast reload and the highest rate of fire amongst bolt-action sniper rifles. It is unlocked at level 24. It is more suited to quick recon and urban sniping. L96A1Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=72295 BFP4FL96A1.png|The L96A1 P4FL96A1BOLTCYCLING.png|Cycling the bolt P4FL96A1Reload.png|Reloading the L96A1 P4FL96A13P.png|L96A1 in Third person, showing the left side of the gun P4FL96A13P1.png|L96A1 in Third person, showing the gun in right side. P4FL96A1VIEW.png|The L96A1 in customization store. L96A1 Render.png|Render of the L96A1 Battlefield 3 The L96 'is a sniper rifle in ''Battlefield 3. ''It is available, along with 9 other weapons, through the ''Back to Karkand expansion, and made its first appearance in the "Strike at Karkand Gameplay Trailer". It has a faster magazine reload, but slower bolt cycle, than its counterpart, the SV98. The L96's rounds travel faster in the air, and thus, the bullets drop less at longer ranges. This gives it a somewhat similar bullet drop pattern to that of the JNG-90 . It is unlocked after completing the Assignment Creeping Death. To complete the assignment, you need to get: *50 headshots *50 spot assists *5 knife takedowns Among the bolt action rifles in Battlefield 3, The L96 Has the 3rd Fastest velcity of the bolt action sniper rifles (540 meters/second). It is the most comparible to the JNG-90. However, the JNG-90 has more starting ammunition, 20m/s faster velocity and has a faster bolt reload time, making it the more effective of the two. However, the L96 has less recoil and better hip fire accuracy with the suppressor. Battlefield Premium members can equip the Airman Camo for the L96, or the Digital Woodland Camo by completing the L96 Specialist assignment, though they are entirely optional and the differences are aesthetic only. Patch history The L96 was the only bolt-action sniper that could mount a Flash Suppressor (which is no longer an option as of the March 27th Patch for the PS3 and Xbox 360). When the Flash Suppressor was equipped onto the L96, the accuracy of the weapon, aimed or otherwise, was not affected at all, whereas on other weapons the Flash Suppressor did decrease accuracy. Following the 3/27/12 patch, however, the Flash Suppressor no longer reduces Aimed Accuracy on any weapon. As of the recent large update, the L96 has had its damage changed and has a new chest multiplier of 1.25. With 80 damage at close range it will kill in one shot to the chest. It also means that in hardcore game modes, it will be able to kill in one shot to the chest at any range. Before the June 4th 2012 patch, the point of aim on the L96 was vertically offset (with the possible exception of some rifle scopes), due to a bug. This caused shots to be fired from a point above the center of the sight the player was using, throwing off one's aim. The iron sights are now aligned with the top of the post (but not with the dot on the post). Gallery Screen shot 2011-11-19 at 7.16.45 PM.png|The L96 in its sprinting animation. L96A1.png|The L96 in the Gulf of Oman trailer BF3 L96A1.jpg|L96 BF3 L96 Custom Render.png|L96A1. BF3 L96 Iron Sights.jpg|L96 iron sights before June 4th patch. BF3 L96 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the L96 BF3 L96 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the L96 Trivia The QBU-88, L96, JNG-90, and M417 are the only sniper rifles not to have scopes attached on their respective proficiency dogtag. Videos Video:Battlefield L96A1Wiki Video|Overview of the '''L96A1 in Battlefield 3 Video:Battlefield 3 - L96 Sound|Sound of the L96A1 in Battlefield 3 External links *L96A1 on Wikipedia *L96A1 on Modern Firearms References ru:L96A1 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Back to Karkand